Feeling Alive 2
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: SG-1 return to Australia for a holiday, but the Goa'uld have other plans...Melbourne Airport is taken over by Tutankhamen (Sequel to Feeling Alive - JS)


**Feeling Alive ~ 2**

**SEASON: **_7__, pre-Chimera_

**SPOILERS: **_To be seen, probably small mentions of things that happened_

**PAIRINGS: **_Sam/Jack…possible a bit of Daniel/Janet or/and Jonas/Janet…that's to be seen also…_

**DISCLAIMER: **_They're not mine – Ok I lie, the two Aussie cops, Tutankhamen and maybe a few of the __Jaffa__ are mine…but the rest belong to MGM!! Although if they wanted to share…I'd quite happy to accept…_

**SUMMARY: **_SG-1 return to __Australia__ to visit the friends they made there, but as usually nothing goes as planned…_

**A/N: **_HI GUYS!! I finally got my lazy ass around to writing a sequel to Feeling Alive…I know I'm so original with fan fic names aren't I!? 'Feeling Alive ~ 2' has got to be the most unoriginal name I ever came up with…ah well that's not the important part is it!?   
Well it would probably help if you'd read Feeling Alive the original before you read this, but if you can't be bothered then I guess you can read and be confused!!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Prologue**

**~*~*~*~**

"Oi Jack!" came a call from behind them.

Colonel Jack O'Neill turned around to see two familiar faces standing at the end of the barrier that was separating the overseas flight passengers and the people who had come to pick them up from the airport.

"Harry! Steven!" Dr Daniel Jackson shouted, smiling.

The four SG-1 members walked quickly with their luggage down towards the two Australian cops. The ground of Melbourne airport extremely comforting to their feet which hadn't had a proper chance to walk around for 14 or more hours.

"Hey Daniel, Murray, Jack…Major Carter," Steven Darcy greeted them.

"You can call me Sam," Major Samantha Carter said to Steven.

He nodded. "Alright," he replied. "Hey Sam, nice to meet you properly."

Steven Darcy and Harry Thompson had given up a lot to try and help save Sam when she had been kidnapped by the 'pop singer'…or Goa'uld…Jason Blank/Tutankhamen and infested with Tutankhamen's wife, Ankhesenamun. Therefore they had never really known her as anything more than 'Major Carter' who they were trying to find. Most of their time spent with her she'd been an evil being.

"Come on, lets get outta here…" Harry said.

"I was thinking about food actually," Jack said.

Steven smiled. "Maccas?"

"What sorry?" Jack asked.

"McDonalds…" Steven clarified.

"Oh," Jack replied. "Yeah, why not?"

The six of them wandered off towards the food stores they could see in the distance. 

Sam walked slightly behind the five men. She felt slightly left out, considering her memories of these men were through the eyes of a Goa'uld. She shuddered at the memories and tried to push them away. 

"Carter, you OK?" Jack asked, hanging back a bit and waiting for her to catch up.

She nodded. "I'm fine…just, not good memories."

"Ah, you didn't have to come you know," Jack replied.

"And leave you guys to all have fun on holidays in Australia? I'd rather be here, sir," Sam said.

"Just checking," Jack said, smiling. 

Suddenly there was a large explosion outside and all the lights in the airport flickered out. It wasn't dark outside yet, but it was close to being so.

"What just happened?" Daniel asked.

"I believe the lights went out, DanielJackson," Teal'c said.

"How observant of you Teal'c," Jack said.

Sam knocked his arm and pointed out the window. "Sir, is that normal for Melbourne Airport?"

They all turned to stare out at the runway.

A Goa'uld Mothership had just landed smack bang in the middle of it…

"Uh oh, mate that can't be good," Harry said, turning to face the members of SG-1. "Don't tell me they followed you here!"

"They followed us here…" Jack said.

"Why?" Sam asked. "It doesn't make sense. Why not attack us in Colorado Springs?"

There was a loud clunk above them and they looked up…knowing another Goa'uld ship had just landed on top of the airport.

A hologram flickered into view in front of them and the figure of Jason Blank became apparent. The people around them suddenly lost interest in gaping at the spaceship and dropped everything they were holding, running away quickly in the other direction.

"I have you all in one place now," Jason Blank announced. "I have been awaiting this chance for months and now it has arisen."

"Aw crap…" Jack muttered, turning to Steven and Harry. "He wants you guys too, that's why he's here."

"I want to play a game," Jason Blank continued.

"Well we don't," Jack shouted at the hologram.

It ignored him. 

"It's called 'Hide & Seek'," the Goa'uld announced. "You hide and we seek…and if you do not hide then I will kill off these pathetic Tau'ri one by one until you do. You have five minutes…"

"Hide and seek?" Jack asked, turning to the others. "Daniel exactly how old is this guy?"

"Well he was the boy king…" Daniel said.

"He wants to play hide and seek…" Jack replied.

"Sir, I suggest we play along till we can think of a way out of here, or he's gonna kill off everyone else," Sam said.

"She has a point," Steven said.

They all turned to find somewhere to hide and were faced with a young girl. 

"If I were you I'd be running away," Daniel suggested.

The girl tilted her head to one side. "I am your helper."

"Helper?" Harry spat out. "For what?"

"I have to help you hide from the Goa'uld," she announced.

"Who sent you? The Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"I am of the Furlings," the girl replied, smiling. "Come…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **_Sorry its short!! This is where the opening theme plays and everyone reviews!! *nudges and winks*_


End file.
